El ocaso de una víctima - Soldado de Invierno
by Nessa Luz Narmolanya
Summary: —No puedo explicar cómo me siento, porque a veces… no siento nada. Estoy seguro de haberla visto alguna vez. Aquellos hombres no hablarán para decírmelo, tampoco estoy buscando una respuesta… Su rostro lo reconozco… Era una pequeña niña en aquel entonces ¿Cuál había sido su delito? No lo sé, pero escucho su llanto cada noche desde aquel día en que... La asesiné...— [BuckyxOC]


_El ocaso de una víctima_

* * *

 **Características/personajes** : One-Shot _[Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier; OC]_

 **Fandom** : _Marvel Cómics_

 **Aclaraciones** : Este fanfic es de mi invención y no ha participado de ningún otro concurso.

 **Advertencia** **:** Antes de que empiecen a leer el pequeño OS, quiero aclarar que habrá mucha _información de campo_ sobre las evaluaciones que se le hacen al Soldado de Invierno durante sus misiones en los años 50's. Esta información es sacada del cómic " _Capitán América: El Soldado de Invierno #Vol.5_ "

* * *

 **INFORME COMPLETO DE MISIONES**

 **Nombre clave:** _Soldado del Invierno_.

 _Prueba de campo_ _: 5 de noviembre, 1954._

 **TODOS LOS OBJETIVOS CUMPLIDOS**

No encuentra dificultades en la misión. Como lo predijimos, los americanos y los aliados lo toman por uno de ellos; le permiten la entrada en Berlín Oeste.

Pasa la tarde en un club de Berlín entre muchos soldados americanos y británicos, sin levantar sospechas.

Un jeep vuelca a las 02:45 am y mueren tres soldados de regreso a la base. El accidente se investiga, se asume que fue provocado por el alcohol.

Tras completar la misión, nombre clave " _Soldado del Invierno_ ", cruza la frontera, regresa a sus contactos sin incidentes.

 **Futuras misiones:** _Bajo evaluación._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El Cairo, 11 de enero, 1955._

 **Objetivo:** _Equipo de Negociadores Diplomáticos de las Naciones Unidas._

 **TODOS LOS OBJETIVOS ELIMINADOS SIN INCIDENTES**

El incendio ha sido considerado un accidente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Berlín Oeste, 14 de mayo, 1955._

 **Objetivo:** _General de la OTAN James Kelier._

 **OBJETIVO ELIMINADO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ciudad de México, 17 de enero, 1956._

 **Objetivo:** _Coronel de los Estados Unidos, Jefferson Hart._

 **OBJETIVO ELIMINADO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Argel, 1 de abril, 1956._

 **Objetivo:** _Ministro francés de Defensa, Jacques Dupuy._

 **OBJETIVO ELIMINADO**

Se implicó al Movimiento Nacionalista Argelino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _París, 12 de mayo, 1956._

 **Objetivo:** _Enviado argelino a la Conferencia de Paz._

 **TODOS LOS OBJETIVOS ELIMINADOS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Madripur, 1 de enero, 1957; 20.30 pm._

Cuanto más observaba el decorado de la sala, más le agradaba el lugar. Cortinas colgando de curtidos muros rústicos, que intentaban disimular pequeñas grietas ya que la tela demarcaba aterciopelados colores añiles de atractivos pliegues que le otorgaban un hermoso detalle fino al lugar; cada mantel cubriendo las numerosas mesas combinaban a la perfección con ellas; hermosos candelabros de velas fabricados con latón ***** macizo de detalles afables, meticulosos, que parecían hechos a mano datando una época victoriana ***** o georgiana ***** con tres ramificaciones, otros con dos e incluso con uno, adornando cada una de dichas mesas, al igual que cada cubierto de plata, los cuales se encontraban a cada costado de las blanquecinas vajillas de porcelana importadas desde Francia, junto a tres copas finas con cristales de diferentes grosores y tamaños; paños limpios acompañando cada porcelana y cubierto.

Se podía notar a kilómetros que aquella era una fiesta de beneficencia, solamente para gente de alta sociedad.

Ella era pequeña a comparación de ese vasto grupo de personas. Caminaba cautelosamente estrechando con fuerza la mano de su madre, de quien podía aspirar el agradable y dulzón hedor a jazmines que prolongaba distinguible su colonia francesa. Observaba, de cuando en cuando, las prominentes uñas de sus delicadas y cuidadas manos, bañadas en un escarlata oscuro, las cuales a veces se hundían en el dorso de su mano. La mujer solía apretar el agarre cuando la multitud se estrechaba (técnica que utilizaba para evitar que la pequeña se extraviara). Los labios carnosos de la fémina contorneaban la sensualidad de su brillo, combinado con su vestido bodeaux/bordo dejando como muestra de primera sección un escote prominente, una cintura entallada y detalles plateados en mangas y finales de pliegues.

Su padre, por otra parte, era un hombre distinguido entre el gentío. Un científico de imperiosa maestría, calibre de primera mano y porte firme. Tenía una elegante mirada mordaz, grisácea, un pequeño y fino bigote que ladeaba los costados de su boca, un peinado con exceso de gel y un balanceo esplendoroso. A cada paso, el hedor a _Chanel nº6_ se desprendía de sus poros, haciendo que cada quien en el lugar se volteara a mirarlo. Llamaba más la atención de mujerzuelas casadas, que de coroneles y capitanes interesados en su trabajo.

Quién sabe cuántos marinos, soldados y gente importante de alta alcurnia habían saludado a sus progenitores, mientras se abrían paso entre el tumulto de personas que asistían a la fiesta para darle la bienvenida al nuevo año.

Las grandes paredes del extenso salón se encontraban recién pigmentadas. Aún emanaban un hedor un tanto desagradable el cual no era tan difícil de identificar. Ni siquiera para la pequeña _Sophie_ de ocho años de edad, quien no podía evitar apretar su pequeña nariz respingada cuando se acercaba a los recovecos de la instancia guiada por sus padres.

—Ma ¡quiero ir al sanitario!—rogó la pequeña jalando la mano de su madre, estremecida.

—¡Ya, Sophie! En unos momentos iremos—contestó, por tercera vez, la mujer en un tono notablemente cansado ante tener que lidiar con el chillido de la niña.

—Pe-pero, es urgente—insistió.

—Es por eso que yo dejé a mis niñas en casa—se rió un robusto hombre que llevaba medallas en su casaca oscura y un moño por demás desalineado, quien expedía un terrible hedor a whisky, emanando desde su cavidad bucal, mezclándose con el humo espeso de su puro, mientras hablaba alegremente con su padre.

La pequeña lo observó con hostilidad, bajo aquellas alargadas y pobladas pestañas naturales que demarcaban a la perfección sus enormes ojos añiles. Sus rizos dorados caían a cada lado de su cabecilla, colgando de dos coletas amarradas fuertemente. Khira, la morena mucama que sus padres habían contratado hace más de diez años, había hecho un gran trabajo con el peinado de la pequeña. Su vestido amarillo entonaba con el rubor de sus mejillas y los detalles plateados realzaban el brillo de sus ojos.

Después de unos aburridos minutos en los que Sophie escuchaba el cacareo de las cotorras amigas de su madre, quienes se habían dedicado a criticar los vestidos y peinados menos agraciados de la noche, sintió que no aguantaría un minuto más sentada en su silla. Hacía un enorme esfuerzo por no pensar en ir al sanitario, movía los pies repetidas veces o saltaba en su lugar nerviosa.

—Ay, Sophie ¡me estás avergonzando!—habló molesta su madre al notar que la niña estaba muy inquieta y que, por ello, sus amigas la miraban con desaprobación.

—Es que debo ir—volvió a insistir mirándola con mucha impaciencia.

—Oh, está bien—habló con mal genio su madre poniéndose de pie, jalando bruscamente a Sophie del brazo—, y cuando acabes, espero que te comportes debidamente—amenazó inclinándose cerca de su pequeña oreja izquierda, de la que colgaba un delicado arete titilante en un brillante azul.

Aunque, por su parte, la niña estaba feliz de lograr persuadirla para llegar al sanitario, mientras rogaba que en el camino su madre no se topara con alguien que lograra distraerla con charlas aburridas ¿Se imaginan? Sería esperar otro rato más y ya, a estas alturas, no podría retener la lluvia dorada que descendería por su entrepierna para ensuciar sus perfectas medias blancas.

El pasillo que llevaba a los sanitarios estaba en la parte trasera del lugar y el recorrido del mismo se hizo interminable. La casa era un verdadero laberinto y las distancias se prolongaban entre la separación de una sala con respecto a la otra.

Sophie, en un momento, logró liberarse de la mano de su madre para correr hacia los cuartos de baño antes de que alguien más le ganase en la carrera. Al fin, introduciéndose a uno de ellos, se sentó en el sanitario aliviada del doloroso estrujar de vejiga que le había causado la retención del líquido dorado, que pronto salió expedido dentro del retrete.

—No tardes, Sophie—habló su madre desde la puerta.

No pasó ni un minuto, cuando se escuchó una fuerte explosión en la sala principal, en la cual se estaba llevando a cabo la reunión festiva de la noche. El suelo tembló al igual que las paredes provocando que los muros se resquebrajaran, mientras las lámparas se mecían violentamente haciendo que los focos de las mismas titilaran hasta apagarse completamente.

Sophie se puso de pie ahora asustada, subiendo sus pantaletas mientras escuchaba a la gente escandalizada fuera del cuarto de baño. Aquello logró sobresaltarla al igual que los focos que explotaron en el baño. Apenas pudo reaccionar ante lo que estaba aconteciendo; no entendía nada y si no fuera porque ya había orinado, la lluvia dorada hubiese mojado sus pantaletas en ese mismo instante.

—¡Hay un hombre con un arma en la sala!—se escuchó el grito de una mujer fuera del cuarto, seguido de pisadas de desesperación corriendo de un lado a otro escapando de algo o, aparentemente, de _alguien_.

—¡Mamá!—gritó la pequeña sobrecogida por el temor en la impermeable oscuridad del cuarto de baño. Pero, nadie respondió al otro lado de la puerta.

Quiso arriesgarse a salir, pero su madre, quien respondía al nombre de _María_ , ingresó al cuarto con prisa. Estaba tan asustada como la pequeña.

—Tranquila, ya estoy aquí—dijo la mujer tomando a la niña entre sus brazos, aferrándola fuertemente contra su pecho, el cual latía con euforia.

En aquellos segundos de encuentro fortuito, la niña pudo notar que su madre tenía una gran herida en el muslo derecho, causada por una pared que se le había venido encima y, consecuentemente, había aplastado su pierna.

En no más de tres minutos, se sintió otra explosión causada por el detonante de una bazuca. El estrepitoso retumbar de la segunda bomba se detonó cerca de la puerta del cuarto de baño. Dejó a varias personas muertas a su paso. El grito desesperado de la gente que, anteriormente, habían emitido con tanto terror, ya no se oía más y fue reemplazado por el sonido de una ametralladora, que terminaba el trabajo de _no dejar víctimas vivas en la escena del crimen_.

Sophie lloraba desconsolada. Era pequeña pero no ingenua y presentía lo que iba a suceder.

María y la niña se encontraban cubiertas de escombros. La bomba que se detonó cerca de la puerta, hizo que una de las paredes cayera a unos metros de ellas.

—Nos van a encontrar—susurró la pequeña asustada, con un hilo de sangre que descendía desde la abertura de su nariz hasta el mentón.

La madre tragando en seco, tomó coraje y se apartó un poco de su hija buscando alguna salida que pudiese sacarlas de allí. No tardó mucho en encontrar una pequeña abertura en la esquina elevada de la habitación, la cual daba a la parte exterior de la casa, tal vez, al patio de la misma.

Tuvo una idea en lo que la situación de desesperación había cooperado con su cabeza e hizo que su hija la mirara a los ojos para poder darle pequeñas instrucciones que podrían llegar a salvarla. Al menos a ella.

—Sophie, escúchame atentamente…—dijo la madre mirando a su hija a los ojos o lo poco que podía vislumbrar de ella, ya que el cuarto de baño estaba en penumbras, aunque eso era lo de menos, el silencio en la instancia se había tornado mordaz y aterrador, todos allí ya estaban muertos a excepción de ellas.—, debes salir de aquí y buscar ayuda, corre como más puedas y no te detengas—.

—Pe-pero, yo qui-quiero quedarme contigo—habló la pequeña entre sollozos.

—No puedes quedarte, debes irte ahora—ordenó su madre dejando caer algunas lágrimas. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando a la muerte, María no iba a permitir que asesinaran a su pequeña hija—. Prometo que me reuniré contigo pronto...—habló ahora en un hilo de voz.

—No, no—se negaba.

—Vete—ordenó ayudándola a escalar hasta alcanzar la pequeña ventanilla del cuarto de baño. La pequeña, con sumo esfuerzo, se sostuvo del marco de la misma y escaló hasta poder ver el exterior de la instancia.—Bien, bien mi niña —susurraba la mujer, más para calmarse a sí misma que para alentar a su hija.

Después de no sentir en sus manos la piel de su sucesora, notó que esta se había acostado sobre el marco de la pequeña ventana con medio cuerpo mirando hacia el exterior. Pero, en ese momento, la niña se dio cuenta de que estaba muy lejos del suelo, por lo tanto, intentó sentarse en el marco de la parte exterior de la misma, sosteniéndose de los costados de las paredes y apoyando sus pies sobre la tubería de agua que pasaba por debajo del marco inferior.

—¡Salta!—gritó su madre antes de escucharse el sonido ensordecedor de un arma que disparaba un proyectil directo a su cabeza, dejándola muerta sobre un charco de sangre.

La niña aterrada por lo que acababa de presenciar, se dejó caer sobre unos arbustos que amortiguaron su caída. Le costó mucho volver a ponerse de pie, ya que una de sus rodillas salió raspada, el tobillo derecho se había torcido al igual que una de sus muñecas.

Lloraba amargamente. Su madre había muerto para salvarla.

—Mami, mami, mami…—sollozaba con la cara curtida y llena de tierra. Hasta aquel moquillo que se asomaba desde la abertura de su nariz, se mezcló con la sangre.

Debía correr, pero su tobillo herido punzaba un terrible dolor. Aun así, buscó un lugar para esconderse lo más pronto posible. Para su suerte, atisbó un establo cerca de allí y no dudó en dirigirse a él.

Viró su mirada hacia atrás repetidas veces, esperando que aquel asesino no la estuviese siguiendo.

A duras penas, pudo abrirse paso hacia las puertas de madera de un cubículo lleno de heno dentro del establo, el cual contenía un pequeño espacio reducido de cuatro paredes que mantenía encerrado a un _pura-sangre_ *****.

Bajo él vislumbró una compuerta de madera que llevaba a un cuarto inferior. Era un pequeño espacio reducido bajo el suelo, acumulado de heno.

La pequeña no lo dudó un segundo y se introdujo allí, cerrando la compuerta de madera por encima de su cabeza, bajando con dificultad por unas escaleras, de las cuales cayó al suelo sin pisar los últimos peldaños, consecuencia de la mala fuerza que estaba ejerciendo sobre su tobillo lesionado.

Ya abajo, tomó posesión de un rincón y se cubrió completamente de heno para que el asesino no la encontrara.

Durante unos minutos, nada se escuchaba, solamente el caminar del pura-sangre por encima de su cabeza. Pero pronto, unas pisadas fuertes e intimidantes se mezclaron con las del corcel.

El sonido de un cartucho que era introducido a un arma de fuego, la hizo sobresaltar. Intentó no emitir ni un sonido. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, rezando a Dios, rogando para que aquel asesino no la hallase. Su cuerpo temblaba y ante la desesperación había olvidado el dolor de su tobillo.

Pero era inminente, el maldito había encontrado la compuerta que llevaba a la plataforma baja del lugar.

Sophie no se atrevió a abrir sus estremecidos ojos cerúleos. No quería encontrarse con la imagen del hombre que había asesinado a sus padres y a todas las personas de la fiesta.

Solamente pensaba en que debió escuchar a Khira cuando le rogó que no asistiera a la fiesta, que era preferible quedarse en casa. Pero ella insistió en acompañar a sus padres. Debió escucharla, debió impedir que sus padres abandonaran el hogar. Pero, ¿qué podría hacer? ¡Tan sólo tenía ocho años!

Pronto, las pisadas se acercaron hacia donde ella se encontraba. Apenas pudo abrir un ojo para encontrarse con un par de botas negras cubiertas de nieve, que apenas se hacían visibles tras el heno. Sollozó sordamente, sabiendo que él la encontraría.

Se escuchó el sonido robótico de algo que pareció moverse, seguido del cargador de municiones.

Sin salida, el heno empezó a esparcirse por toda la habitación a causa de que el hombre detectó el escondite de la niña. Cuando este llegó al rincón en donde ella se encontraba oculta, tomó el heno para esparcirlo, aferrando, también, los cabellos de la pequeña, quien gritó sonoramente ante el fuerte tirón que el salvaje hombre le propició, haciendo que cayera a un lado de sus pies.

La niña lloró sonoramente ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, evitando el contacto visual con el sujeto.

Temblaba de pies a cabeza, nunca antes había tenido tanto miedo.

—Po-po-por favor...—rogaba la niña en apenas un hilo de voz. Su constante sollozo no la dejaba siquiera articular una palabra. Aunque decidió callar para esperar la detonación del disparo que la reuniría con sus padres.

Pero ante su asombro nada pasó.

El hombre no se había movido ni un solo centímetro de donde se encontraba. Aún tenía el cañón del arma apuntando a la cabeza de la criatura, pero con la carencia de valor para gatillar.

Ante esto, la curiosidad de la niña hizo que sus manos se apartaran de su rostro para encontrarse con el del asesino. Un hombre cubierto de un uniforme negro hasta por encima de sus cejas, dejaba notar solamente su frente y sus largos cabellos que chocaban con su rostro, con un largo hasta por encima de sus hombros; llevaba un antifaz que ocultaba su mirada y una máscara que encubría sus rasgos faciales entre nariz, boca y hasta el cuello, el cual se perdía con su chaleco plagado de cinturones que sostenían fundas con armas; pantalones militares con múltiples bolsillos a prueba de frío al igual que las botas; en su muslo derecho podía verse una hilera de cuchillas con las que, seguramente, había asesinado a centenares de víctimas.

La niña temblaba, había enfocando su visión en el cañón que apuntaba a su cabeza, el cual amenazaba con matarla.

 _"No debe quedar nadie con vida"_

Después de unos minutos de tortuoso sollozo inundando cada parte del cubículo, el hombre bajó el arma y la enfundó en el cinturón que se encontraba sobre su cintura. La niña, ahora esperanzada, permaneció inmóvil en su lugar.

El hombre no quería matarla.

Pronto, las sirenas inundaron el silencio de aquel desolado lugar y las autoridades de Madripur se hicieron presentes en el recinto.

La niña con los ojos abrillantados de esperanza miró por última vez al hombre, quien había levantado el rostro escuchando las sirenas de los patrulleros que ahora se encontraban aguardando afuera.

Si no había podido matar a la niña antes, no lo haría ahora.

—Vete—la voz del hombre sonó grave y aterradora. Una voz que nunca olvidaría.

Sophie no quiso oponerse por más de que sus músculos se hubiesen tensado, producto del miedo que aún sentía por su presencia.

Con dificultad y a gatas llegó a la escalera, trepó por ella a como le dieron sus brazos. Le llevó varios minutos pero, para su alivio, llegó hasta la puerta del establo, en la cual pudo vislumbrar a los policías a una distancia corta. Uno de ellos logró atisbarla.

—¡Tenemos a alguien con vida! Repito: ¡tenemos a alguien con vida!—gritó uno de los uniformados a través de su radio transmisor, corriendo hacia la pequeña niña a quien tomó en sus brazos—. Revisen el establo—ordenó este a sus compañeros, quienes se adelantaron a cumplir con la orden.

La pequeña volvió su mirada hacia aquel lugar, observando todo por encima del hombro del uniformado, esperando que un estallido de balas resonara en el recinto. Pero, a cambio, nada de eso pasó.

—El establo está limpio, señor—vociferó uno de los uniformados al volver.

 _El sujeto había escapado_.

La niña estaba pasmada y apenas pudo responder a las preguntas de las autoridades, ya que estos empezaron a mirarla de forma extraña cuando ella, en pocas palabras, había logrado describir al sujeto que los había atacado.

Nunca podría olvidar su voz o su aspecto. A partir de ese día, se grabaron en su mente para siempre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Madripur, 1 de enero, 1957._

 **Objetivo:** _Científico Howard Stark._

 **OBJETIVO ELIMINADO JUNTO A DAÑOS COLATERALES ACEPTABLES**

Las autoridades de Madripur no tienen pistas. Solamente hallaron un sobreviviente a unos metros del atentado, una niña de ocho años de edad.

 **Futura misión:** _eliminarla._

 **Informe de fallas:**

 _Una semana después del atentado de Madripur, se llevó a cabo una evaluación completa de nombre clave: Soldado del Invierno._

 _Los diagnósticos varían, pero la mayor parte del Equipo Científico del Departamento X cree que su estado mental está desestabilizándose. En los tres años transcurridos, desde que despertó de la suspensión, parece que su mente está buscando llenar los huecos de su memoria o, posiblemente, rebelándose contra la programación implantada que recibió. Se sospecha que esto último, empezó a suceder cuando volvió de su última misión en Madripur; testigos dicen que había dejado a alguien con vida. Con el tiempo, confirmamos que se trataba de una pequeña niña, cuya identidad es desconocida. Aún estamos en proceso de encontrar su paradero._

 _Luego de eso, el sujeto empezó a mostrar una curiosidad anormal llegando al punto de cuestionar las órdenes de sus superiores. El mes pasado casi mata a otro agente. Durante el interrogatorio no pudo explicar sus actos._

 _Una teoría es que, al igual que posee memoria refleja (lo que le permite ser un agente tan efectivo), puede tener también, en su subconsciente profundo, cierto sentido de la persona que era. Este podría estar causándole ansiedad mental y provocándole confusión._

 _Otra teoría más inquietante es que pueda estar recordando su vida anterior, aunque sólo fragmentariamente._

 _Por lo tanto, recomendamos que nombre clave: Soldado de Invierno sea mantenido en suspensión entre misiones y sea sometido a un_ _Implante Mental_ _cada vez que sea despertado. Creemos que eso corregirá los problemas de inestabilidad de modo que continúe siéndole útil al Departamento X._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se encontraba agotada después de tanto papeleo y de un tedioso día de trabajo en la oficina llenando informes y planillas. Sus ojos dolían a causa de los numerosos documentos que había leído y firmado.

¿Quién dijo que ser la asistente de un abogado era tarea fácil?

De todas formas, no podía quejarse, era lo único que le daba de comer por el momento y le ayudaba a pagar sus deudas.

Con cansancio, subió las escaleras que la llevarían hasta su departamento.

El lugar no era pintoresco. Las paredes agrietadas se contrastaban en un color amarillo velado que le daba un mero vestigio de lubricidad al lugar; las escaleras rechinaban a cada escalada; el foco del pasillo titilaba como de costumbre, más precisamente, cuando las pisadas de la joven llegaban al último peldaño, como si se tratara de una " _bienvenida_ ".

Aquel panorama hacía que sus pasos se apagaran más y más. Estaba pensando seriamente en cambiar de lugar, pero su sueldo no se lo estaba permitiendo, no ganaba demasiado como para poder trasladarse a otro lado, y ahora con la muerte de su abuela todo se había complicado, ya que, parte de ese salario mensual iba a parar a los anti-depresivos de su abuelo.

Dio un giro de llave a la puerta y entrando a la habitación, el maullido de Pudles la recibió con hambre.

—Hoy no Pudles, hoy no habrá atún—advirtió la muchacha de veintiséis años, dejando en claro que no tenía alimento de para darle. Pero, el pequeño no dejó de maullar, así es que, la muchacha fue hasta la cocina para abrirle la ventana de la misma y dejarlo salir a cazar algún insecto o esas ratas que a veces se atascan en las tuberías del edificio.

Pero, no se esperaba a la señora muerte sentada en una de las sillas de su cocina.

Un hombre de aspecto familiar llenaba el pequeño ambiente con su amenazadora presencia. Sentado alrededor de la mesa de madera, esperaba con paciencia, como un león que aguarda el momento indicado para atacar a su presa.

La luna lo iluminaba en su completud.

La muchacha se puso pálida al verlo. Lo reconoció al instante.

¿Cómo olvidar al maldito bastardo que le costó catorce años de terapia? ¿Cómo olvidar al hombre que había asesinado a sus padres aquella noche hace dieciséis años? ¿Cómo olvidar al hombre que por primera vez le apuntó con un arma?

—No...—susurró la chica con los ojos abrillantados de terror, retrocediendo, mientras el hombre se ponía de pie.

Estaba vestido igual que aquella noche hace dieciséis años, pero sin sus antifaces.

—¿ _Sophie Stark_?—ni su voz había cambiado.

 _¿Acaso era una pesadilla?_

Aterrada, sin pensarlo y ante la paranoia que había experimentado, corrió hacia la puerta de entrada. Giró el picaporte de la misma varias veces, con alteración, olvidando que había echado llave.

Tal vez, estaba alucinando o estaba volviéndose loca. Nunca debió dejar los calmantes que le habían recetado los médicos psiquiátricos.

Lloraba sobrecogida por el terror y la impotencia. Al entender que la puerta no se abriría. Se volteó para buscar las llaves, pero se topó con el semblante del asesino, quien parecía haber aparecido de la nada frente a sus narices. Este extendió su brazo robótico atrapando su cuello con su mano de metal y la elevó a unos metros del suelo, apretando el agarre cada vez más, matándola lentamente.

No era una alucinación, todo era real.

Sophie empezó a quedarse sin aire a cada segundo, pero luchó como más pudo para liberarse.

Era inútil, sus fuerzas fueron poco a poco decayendo ante la asfixia.

Pero, antes de desfallecer, miró a su asesino directo a los ojos. Siempre supo que ese sería su final, él era su muerte… una muerte de ojos añiles y cristalinos. Notó en aquellas esferas ausentes el retazo de dolor y agonía, con lágrimas que reclamaba alguna clase de _perdón_ ante lo que pronto sucedería.

Era el ahogo, la aflicción, la pena. Había un humano pidiendo ayuda dentro de aquel armatoste.

¡Un maldito corrompido! Ahora lo entendía... Fue suficiente para dejarse llevar por la muerte.

Y tras el último aliento, la mano robótica dejó escapar su cuello y el cuerpo de la muchacha cayó inerte y sin vida al suelo.

El corrompido miró el cadáver por unos minutos, se cercioró de haber cumplido con su trabajo tomando el pulso de la víctima, el cual se había detenido.

Y… como un fantasma se lanzó a la oscura noche desapareciendo de la escena del crimen, como muchas veces antes lo había hecho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Informe de incidente**

 _12 de marzo, 1973_.

 _ **Re: Nombre clave**_ _: Soldado de Invierno_.

 _Lamento informar que tras quince años de uso selectivo por todo el mundo, siempre con gran éxito, la misión del Soldado de Invierno en Estados Unidos, el mes pasado, no resultó como estaba planeada._

 _Después de un arduo trabajo de investigación para encontrar el paradero de Sophie Samantha Stark, la única sobreviviente en el atentado de Madripur en 1957, esta fue_ _ **eliminada exitosamente**_ _. Se la encontró en la puerta de su departamento con dos días de haber fallecido. Se dice que murió por asfixia y a juzgar por las marcas que encontraron alrededor de su cuello, se lo declaró como un presunto homicidio. Aun lo están investigando._

 _Con la misión concretada, el problema recae en otro incidente:_

 _Nombre clave: Soldado de Invierno, no apareció en el punto de extracción. Sus contactos esperaron y escucharon la radio de la policía, pero él no llegó y las autoridades locales no informaron de nada que implicase que había sido detenido. Un poco lejos de la escena del crimen, nuestro activo agente había abandonado sus vestimentas._

 _Durante mucho tiempo se realizó una búsqueda exhaustiva por encontrarlo, pero hasta el día de hoy, nombre clave: Soldado de Invierno,_ _sigue desaparecido_ _._

 **FIN**

* * *

 _N. de Autora_ :

La intención de este relato es mostrar a un _Soldado de Invierno_ inestable, sacando la mirada sobre la fémina y metiéndolo en un conflicto interno al tratarse de aquel momento en el cual debe decidir arrebatar o no una vida "inocente", como cuando Sophie solamente tenía ocho años.

Sophie Stark vendría a ser mi OC inventada, quien tomaría el lugar de Tony, pero, como se ha notado en la última situación, ella vive en un lugar alejado de toda publicidad, pues se mantenía en secreto viviendo al margen. Cambió su apellido por el simple hecho de haber experimentado una paranoia muy fuerte en la infancia luego de presenciar la muerte de toda esa gente en Madripur, además de que sus abuelos (por parte de madre) decidieron encargarse de ella, manteniéndola al margen. Esto dificultó que el departamento X la encontrase. Pero, nadie escapa de la KGB ni del _Soldado de Invierno,_ por lo tanto, el final debía de ser ese, indiscutidamente.

* * *

1 El **latón** es una aleación de cobre y zinc.

2 La **época victoriana** de la historia del Reino Unido marcó la cúspide de su Revolución Industrial y del Imperio británico.

3 La **época georgiana** (en inglés: _Georgian era_ ) fue un período de la historia británica que, en su definición más habitual, incluye los reinados de Jorge I, Jorge II, Jorge III y Jorge IV,

4 **El** **pura sangre inglés** es una raza de caballos desarrollada en el siglo XVIII en Inglaterra, cuando yeguas madres inglesas fueron cruzadas con sementales árabes, berberiscos y akhal teke importados, para crear corredores de distancia.


End file.
